


Maize of Love

by LadyPortia



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPortia/pseuds/LadyPortia
Summary: A short poem admiring Jaehee while on an Autumn date to a corn maze (just pretend it's not the middle of summer as I'm posting this!)
Relationships: Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Maize of Love

In this golden labyrinth of corn,  
Your coffee hair  
Your caramel eyes  
Beckon to me

Everything about you, my love,  
Invites me to be lost

Lost in lips  
Lost in tongues  
Lost in breasts  
Lost in thighs  
Lost in fingers

Lost in this maze of my heart,  
Craving to remain lost

In your lips,  
On your tongue,  
Against your breasts,  
Between your thighs,  
Around your fingers

The glow of this October   
Sunset in your eyes  
As you sigh my name  
Lights my soul ablaze

Yet I know  
Autumn’s glow will give way  
To colder weather  
And warmer bodies


End file.
